A little more you
by SakuraTwilight1
Summary: So of course it's another Lucy and Loke story based around the song A little more you by Little Big Town..I do not own characters or lyrics..Hope you enjoy!


"Are you going to the human world again Leo?"Aries asked with a bit of disappointed. He knew her feelings for him but he just didn't feel the same way."Yes"was his reply."Oh,well have fun then"and she walked away hurt. He just shook his head. Once in the human world he was surprised to see his friends from Fairy Tail in their bathing suits."What's going on here?"he asked his owner."Well we are having a beach party,silly"she told him and that's when he realized where she called him to."Isn't it alittle late for that". Judging by the way the sun was setting it had to be close to nine o'clock. He had to admit it though Lucy did look nice in her bikini.

Don't you wanna dive on in,Yeah the water feels right

Dancing on the edge of love,Your a beautiful sight

So why're you still standing there in the half moonlight

Come on baby give me alittle more you

Come on baby give me alittle more you

Loke watched as Lucy and Levy splashed each other at the waters edge. He was kinda jealous it wasn't him. Lucy could feel Loke watching her and she was trying hard to not pay attention to him but she looked over at him anyways, and sure enough his eyes where on her or at least it looked like it. It was kinda hard to tell with it being dark and still wearing his glasses. So she just smiled.

Your're battin those baby blues,and honey I swear

The way you got me needing you, girl it just ain't fair

You've givin me alittle bit yeah, but don't stop there

Come on baby, give me alittle more you

Come on baby, give me alittle more you

Lucy walked over to Loke and he handed her a towel."Thanks Loke, are you having fun?"."It would be better if we were cuddled up by the fire"he purred in her ear. She felt her whole face go red. Why does he do this to me,she thought to herself. Before she knew it he was taking her hand and leading her away from the fire."Loke where are you taking me?"she said while trying to pull away from him, but she knew better than anyone how that wasn't gonna happen.

I'm here fallin for you, my heart callin for you

I know I can never get enough

Don't hold back one bit of your love

Strong and steady for you,I'm all ready

Come on baby, give me alittle more you

Come on baby, give me alittle more

After walking a short distance from the others Loke finally stopped suddenly making Lucy run into him and fall on her butt. Loke turned around to say sorry but stopped short when he seen the look on Lucy's face. Loke doubled over in laughter. Lucy didn't think it was funny at all, but hearing Loke she couldn't help but laugh right along with him. Loke finally calmed down and helped her up."So why did you bring me over here?" she asked. Loke let out a sigh,"I wanted to spend time with you alone". Lucy blushed and poked his chest."You know all you had to do was ask silly".

Your teasin me with a touch, and the whole world shakes

Keep holdin that river back, and the levee might break

There's only so much that this ol'boy can take

Come on baby, give me alittle more you

Yeah,come on baby,give me alittle more you

Loke was suddenly at a loss, she wanted to be alone with him? Before he had a chance to speak the fireworks started. " It's beautiful" Lucy whispered. Then she felt Loke's arms wrap around her waist and she started to get hot. She wanted to pull away but she was so tired of fighting her feelings. Then he started kissing her neck. Lucy couldn't take no more, so she turned around to face him. But before she could say anything his lips were on hers.

I'm here fallin for you, my heart callin for you

I know I never can get enough

Don't hold bak one bit of your love

Strong and steady for you,I'm all ready

Come on baby, give me alittle more you

Come on baby, give me alittle more you

Come on baby, give me alittle more

After the fireworks the Fairy Tail gang was packing up to leave when they noticed Lucy and Loke were missing. " Hey were did Lucy go?" Natsu asked. "She went off with Loke somewhere" Levy told him. "Well we need to find them, so we can leave" Natsu said. So they went off trying to locate the duo, after a few minutes they found them laying in the sand. "Quit sucking each others faces and help us clean up" Natsu yelled. Scaring the two lovers to their feet. "Way to kill the mood Natsu" Loke mumbled. Lucy was as red as a tomato under the glares of her friends. " Ok well let's go clean up then" Lucy said grabbing Loke's hand and getting as far away as possible from the others. "Well I guess the cat's outta the bag"


End file.
